Fourteen Shades of Gray
by Cynthia Hale
Summary: Bella Swan is set to be married to the famous Jacob Black. What happens when you throw the playboy Edward Cullen into the mix? Bella's not going to be swayed so easily!
1. Chapter 1

A sigh heaved at my chest as I looked down at my finger and the ring that was fit tightly on it. It was a grim reminder of the wedding to be. I snuggled into my bed, hiding my face into the pillow quietly.

I was to be married to the famous Jacob Black, shouldn't I be more excited than anything? I mean, my parents approved of him, who wouldn't? He was on the top of the world right now, everyone wanted a piece of him. He was young, rich, and stunningly handsome.

And then there was me. A small town girl with nothing special about her! I wasn't pretty.. I wasn't anywhere near that! The only thing I was famous for was tripping over my own two feet and putting that poor Mike Newton kid in the hospital during our sophmore year. I was just the 'Plain-Jane' Isabella Swan.. Or atleast, that's what I used to be.

Now, anywhere I went, I got dirty looks from the female population. It was like everyone knew who I was, and it was just a little bit worrying. I didn't want to be in the spotlight. I was never one of those girls that wanted to be a famous actress that got all the things she wanted. I wanted to be a teacher actually.. Someone that could help kids.

I turned over again, muttering under my breath. "Not like that's gonna happen now..."

"Not like what's going to happen? Bella, dear, have you been thinking again?" A voice asked, sending me ten feet into the air. Jacob looked at me, grinning wolfishly at my reaction. "Did I startle you?"

"Don't do that, Jake!" I said, slapping his bare shoulder slightly. "You know it scares the crap out of me!"

"I would've thought you were used to it now."

"Well.. Obviously, i'm not! So please, don't do that!" I said, sighing as I tried to calm myself down. I hated it when he just suprised me like that.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep, not brooding or anything." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around me. And I gave up, pressing my face into his warm chest. I could never stay mad at him, he just acted way to... innocent to be mad at. "What WERE you thinking about? I couldn't figure that one out."

I blushed, "Er.. I was just thinking about being a teacher and stuff like that. You know? The way things would've been if.. I hadn't met you?" I said, biting my lip. Hopefully, it wouldn't upset him or anything.

He let out a laugh that seemed to shake the entire bed and I looked up at him, shocked. He looked down at me with the biggest smile that seemed to take up his entire face. "Bella, Bella." He said, shaking his head. "You can't think about stuff like that when you have a role in the upcoming remake of 'The Taming of the Shrew'."

"I'm gonna think about stuff like that because..." I said, then something clicked in my brain, and I looked up at him. "Wait.. Role?" I was sure I looked like a fish gasping for air.

"Yess. I pulled some strings and got you a part in the movie." He sounded like I had known for months now about it.

I shook my head quickly, sitting up and staring at him. "Are you.. serious?"

"Would I lie to you, Isabella Swan?" He asked in a smooth voice, still smiling wildly.

"I.. I guess not." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "Who will I be portraying..?" I asked, watching him carefully.

"Katharina, naturally." He said, rolling his eyes at me. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack from this news.

"K-katharina..!?" I stammered, biting my nails. "Are you SURE I can do this Jacob?! I mean.. I've never acted before in my life! Are you crazy?! I'll ruin that movie!"

"No, you won't. I have faith in you." He murmured softly, sitting up and embracing me again. He tilted my head up, pressing his lips to mine gently. I immediately felt a calm fall over me as he did so.

"Are.. you going to be in the movie?" I asked hopefully, biting my lip. His face faltered just a little bit at my words.

"Yes.."

"Who are you?"

"Lucentio." He said simply, a flicker of anger ran through his eyes slightly and I flinched away just a bit.

"Well.. Who's playing Petruchio?" I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. A low grunt came from his chest.

"Edward Cullen."

My eyes were probably as wide as saucers at the moment. Edward Cullen?! How could I have been chosen to act with him? I was nothing compared to the infamous playboy to ever set foot in Hollywood. And I knew that Jacob absolutely hated him. Though I never understood it, but he did. That would be all he could talk about whenever the name popped up in the news.

"Yeah, that bastard." He growled, knocking me out of my thoughts. "I hate him so much, and knowing him, he'll try to steal you from me.." I could hear him gritting his teeth and it made me wince.

"Woah, don't worry, Jake!" I said, hugging him tightly. "No one's gonna steal me away, okay? I'm going to be Mrs. Bella Black." I grinned, looking up at him. His expression softened dramatically. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Thanks, Bella." He murmured in my ear softly, pulling me down beside him. I curled up against his chest quietly, smiling as I begun to fall asleep again.

Somehow, I couldn't wait for when the movie begun production.. I was going to be the girl that would give Edward Cullen a good run for his money. I wasn't going to be another girl in his collection, nor would I let him get the better of me.

Edward Cullen.. Look out, because I'm going to drive you crazy.

Author's Note: And the drama unfolds. What will happen next? 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I awoke to being dragged out of the bed by a very anxious Jacob. "Wake up." He whispered in my ear, tugging on the sleeve of my pajamas. I turned over, groaning protests at him. My eyes fluttered open and the bright red letters on the clock shone Three-thirty.

"Jake.. Are you crazy?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes as I sat up slowly. "It's too early..!" I complained, looking up at him. His face looked rather.. eager.

"Bella, we have a plane to catch." He said with a grin, "All of your stuff is already packed and on it's way!"

"Plane..?" I asked. Either I had completely missed something or I was too tired to remember. I was betting on the first one more than the second. "I don't remember anything about a plane.."

He drug me up out of the bed and I stumbled into his chest, making a small face of annoyance. "You can sleep on the way to Italy."

"ITALY?!"

"Shh.. Quiet, you're going to wake everyone in the city!" He said, placing a finger against my lips. "We're going to Italy for the movie." He said, moving his finger and stroking my hair. "Your clothes are right there." He said, pointing them out.

I mumbled something unintelligable and went over to the clothes, snatching them up. I went into the bathroom and stripped off my night clothes, tossing them into the hamper. After I pulled on my jeans and long sleeved shirt on, I tried to manage the big mess my hair was in.

After I had got done with my morning routine, I came out. "Stunning." I heard Jacob laugh as he picked me up easily, taking me out to the driveway.

"Oh god.. Don't tell me, Jake.." I groaned, looking up at him.

"Yup." He said simply, and handed me a helmet.

I sighed slightly and shoved the helmet onto my head and clicked it into place. He knew I didn't like riding on the motorcycle while he drove. He pushed it a bit too far past the speed limit on it. And going fast always had its way of making me sick to my stomach.

"Hop on." He said, looking at me with a smile. I tediously got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his midsection tightly. "Careful, don't wanna squeeze me to death!" He laughed, then revved the cycle to life and took off.

I kept my face pressed into his back and my eyes shut tight, just waiting for this stupid ride to be over. Luckily, the queasiness had kept away. Unconsciously, my hands played with the front of his jacket. A nervous habit, I guess.

I didn't notice the bike lurch to a stop until we leaned over a bit. I looked up slowly, and sighed in relief. We were in the airport parking lot. I let my deathgrip on him go and got up off of the bike. I pried my helmet off and looked at Jacob. "Jake?" I asked, confused. Why wasn't he getting off of the bike?

"Well, well. I always knew you boasted about your little fiance? but I never expected her to be gorgeous." A sly voice said, "Even if she has helmet hair." He laughed, and they reached up, ruffling up my hair.

I turned, glaring. Then, my breath just about escaped me as I looked at the stunning man before me. It was Edward Cullen. He stood there with a crooked smile on his face. He was even more beautiful in person, rather than the magazines in the store. His bronze colored hair seemed to shine in the moonlight, and his inhuman topaz colored eyes bore into mine as I looked up at him. His skin was pale.. very pale. He was wearing a white shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination, it showed off his muscles just right.

I shook my head rapidly, turning back around and walking over to Jacob. "Come on." I said, grasping his hand. "Let's go." I noticed that he seemed to be shaking softly, like he was really mad. "Now..."

"Alright, Bella! Sheesh." He said, getting up and pushing his helmet off. He begun to walk, dragging me with him.

I took one last glance behind me, but he wasn't there. I blinked, turning my head. Then, I jumped slightly. He was right beside me, walking alongside of us swiftly, like he was floating.

"Not even a hello?" He asked. His face looked sorrowful.

"Not even." I replied, sticking my nose in the air.

"Will you go away, you pest?" I heard Jacob growl, and he just laughed.

"I am getting on the same plane, you know." He said smugly.

Jacob stopped, frozen. "What?"

"I'm on the same plane." He repeated, spacing each syllable out, as if Jacob were stupid or something.

"Jake. Ignore him." I murmured in his ear.

"I know." He said, sighing. "He's just.. so annoying." He groaned, pincing the bridge of his nose. "Little leech pest!"

"See you in the plane." Edward laughed, marching off into the building. I stared after him, making a face. How could anyone like him! He was so.. rude!

I sighed softly, and pulled Jacob along with me into the airport. And Edward was no where to be seen-- Thank goodness.

We finally got done with everything we had to do before getting onto the plane, and I had settled into my seat quietly. I had managed to get a window seat, and I gazed out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at Jacob with a smile.

"You alright?" He asked, squeezing my shoulder softly.

"Yup. I just don't like travelling long distances.. you know?" I replied, sighing softly. It was true. About after the first hour or so, I got antsy and felt like I had to move around somehow.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you distracted! And before you even know it, we'll be there." He said with a grin, and I couldn't help the bright smile that spread across my face.

And then, just as I got him calmed down enough.. Edward showed up, and sat down beside him. "Mm.. Looks like we'll have lovely weather today." He said, eyes scanning over a newspaper.

Jacob's grip on my shoulder begun to hurt.

"Jake." I whispered, wincing softly. "It hurts.." He immediately let go. "If it bugs you so much, I'll trade you seats." I suggested.

"Alright.. But I swear, if he tries anything funny.. I'll tear his face off." He growled. I sighed, nodding as I got up. He got into my seat quickly and I sat down in the middle.

I was in the middle of two men that acted more like children. How much more peachy could this get? I heard the captain say to fasten our safety belts. I buckled up, leaning back. This.. was going to be a trip. 


	3. Chapter 3

I had been zoned out for the first hour or so of this plane ride. There was nothing better to do than to listen to Jacobs heavy breathing and the casual flipping of the paper that Edward was reading. I thought I was going absolutely crazy. Neither one of them said anything. So much for Jacob keeping me from trying to tear my hair out in boredom. Quietly, I sat back, chewing on my thumbnail boredly, listening to the idle chatting of other passengers on the plane.

Almost all too quickly, there was a girl leaning over the seat infront of me, her nose almost pressed to mine. "Oh my! You must be Bella!" She squealed in delight, looking at me. I was completely, and utterly confused by this. "I've heard so much about you from that one over there!" She said, sending a slender finger in Jacob's direction. "Or.. I eavesdropped, but oh well."

"Uhm.. Excuse me?" I asked, tilting my head. "Do I.. know you?" I squinted my eyes, trying to see if she was someone I knew from high school or middle school.. But nope, nothing. I didn't remember her face. I just knew that she was very pretty. Her eyes looked the same color as Edward's.. but lighter almost. She had spiky black hair and her face looked to belong to a china doll.

"Oh.. Sorry. Sometimes I forget to introduce myself. I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but you can call me Alice." She said with a grin. That was another thing.. Her teeth were brilliant also. She held out her hand to me, and I took it. It was.. cold. She shook my hand with great enthusiasm, then pulled me into a sudden hug.

"Erm.. I'm Isabella Marie Swan.. But you can call me Bella." I joked, smiling to her slightly. Hopefully she wouldn't think I was too much of a dork. But to my suprise, she laughed, smiling brightly.

"I knew that, silly." She said, winking. "I can't wait for the movie, can you?" She asked me.

"You're in the movie too?" I asked, blinking.

"Of course. I'm going blonde for this one, but I'm going to be Bianca!"

"Oh cool!" I laughed. Finally, someone that wasn't a pain in the butt at the moment would be in the movie. And she wouldn't bicker with Jacob or anything.. I hoped.

Then, a deep voice piped up. "Alice.. You're making a scene, you know. Everyone's staring." He said, looking up at her.

"Oh, whatever! They'll get over it!" She laughed, "Bella, this is my spouse, Jasper!" She said, motioning to a blonde boy sitting beside her. He.. had the same skin color, but the eyes were just a tad different.

"Oh, uhm. Nice to meet you, Jasper." I said politely. "I'd shake your hand, but mine are kind of tied up at the moment." I mumbled, motioning to my hands, which were in Alice's vice like grip.

"Not a problem. It's nice to meet you too, Bella." He said with a small nod, and turned back to a book in his lap, his eyes skimming over the pages.

"So.. You're related to him?" I asked, motioning a shoulder towards Edward.

"Yup. He's my brother, but I'm not nearly as annoying as he is." She said, snickering. I could ear Edward shift in the background.

"Yeah, obviously not." I said, "He's really annoying."

"Stop complaining, you know you like it." He said in the background. Alice tossed a book at his head and I watched, he caught it before it could reach his face.

"Oh darn, I was hoping it would hit." I said, a small frown on my face. He rolled his eyes, and held the paper up to his face, ignoring us now.

"He's just a sourpuss!" Alice laughed, patting me on the head affectionately. "Soo.. Have you met Carlisle yet?"

"Carlisle? No, I haven't. Who is he?"

"He's the director! Oh, and our adoptive father." She said, smiling. "He's very excited to meet you."

Excited? To meet me? The klutz? I stiffled a small laugh, "Oh cool. I just hope I don't make myself look stupid or anything." I said, scrunching up my nose. "I'll probably trip and fall flat on my face."

"Most girls do."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her face. She looked very amused.

"Most girls are so caught up in how dreamy he looked." She clasped her hands together, batting her eyelashes. I couldn't help but laugh at that. That just didn't seem like her! "And they're so intent on making themselves look good to him that they forget everything else. Its pitiful, really." She said with a sigh. "You'd think girls would go for someone their own age."

I blushed, laughing quietly. "Well.. Jacob his like.. four years older than me." I said, embarrassed.

"But you didn't go after him! He went after you." She pointed out.

"Oh, right." I laughed quietly, blushing harder now. I felt really dumb now!

"No worries." She said, smiling. "You should get some sleep. We'll be arriving in a little while. And I'll tak to you there!" She said, then turned around, plopping in her seat. She quietly leaned against Jasper's arm. I figured she was going to sleep also.

I leaned back and sighed. Then, I realized there was a pillow behind my head. I blinked, feeling it.

"I figured you would need one." Edward said simply, not even looking up.

"Oh.. Thanks." I said slowly. Woah, where'd the rude jerk go..? I shrugged it off and snuggled into my pillow, unaware of how tired I really was. I slowly fell asleep as I was thinking about everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that's been reading! I'm really glad people are interested in this story! I promise you all will not be disappointed:) Some big things will be coming up, and Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and other characters will be introduced soon! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yes, the Cullens are vampires in this one, and Jacob is indeed a werewolf. :)

Light flooded onto me as I opened my eyes slowly, shielding them from the invasion. I groaned quietly, and slowly realized that I was actually in a bed. "Mmm.." I mumbled, sitting up slowly and jamming a hand through my hair. I looked around the room, and I was amazed.

"Wow.." I mumbled. The room was absolutely beautiful, the walls were a pure white color. Around the windows, there were lilac drapes that were made of silk. The floor was a beautiful marble, white with black swirls mixed into it. The most stunning part of the room was that there was a small, stream-like structure that led to what looked like a pond.

"B-ell-la!" A voice sung, coming into the room. It was Alice, who was humming as it looked like she danced into the room. She held a bunch of bags in her hands, "Come into the bathroom with me!" She said, shutting the door to the room.

"Uhm. Alright." I replied, getting up. I followed her into the bathroom.

"You're quite the talker, you know." Alice said, looking at me with a evil grin. "Jacob, oh Jacob!" She giggled, in a high pitched impersonation of my voice. I stared at her, feeling the heat rise into my cheeks.

"Oh god.. You HEARD me?!" I gasped, covering a hand over my mouth. I was so embarrassed! I couldn't believe I was starting to talk in my sleep again!

"Yes, ma'am!" She said with a nod, winking. "Now, strip down to your skivvies! I have new outfits for you to try on! I think you need to look good for when you meet everyone else!"

"You.. got me clothes?" I asked, staring. "I couldn't take them! I mean.. I just met you.." I mumbled, scuffing a foot against the floor.

She poked me in the stomach, grinning still. "Yes, you can! Be happy I didn't drag you along to pick these out, Jacob told me you hated shopping! But.. Next time, I think you should come with me!" She said in a whirlwind of talking. She was soo.. lively.

"I.. really don't like shopping."

"I don't think you want anyone to know you talk in your sleep, either." She said with an evil grin.

I gasped, "You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?!"

"Oh, but I would."

"Fine!" I said, pouting softly. Alice let out a laugh that sounded like bell chimes in a way. I made a face and begun to strip out of the clothes I was wearing while I was on the plane. And she begun the shower, smiling.

"Don't take too long!"

-----------------------------

Alice had decided to use me as a real-life barbie doll. Dressing me up with expensive clothing, pulling and twisting my hair until I thought she was going to rip it out. But, I had to admit.. When she was done with me, I.. looked stunning, actually. I had never dreamed of looking like this, ever. My hair was done up in a fancy looking bun, with little pieces that hung down, framing my face. I had some mascara and eyeliner on.. That was the only thing I would let her put on me. But, my favorite part about the outfit was the clothing.

I had a white, halter-top dress on that went all the way down to my knees. It seemed to cling to every curve I never thought I had. And Alice had shoved my feet into a pair of white, lace up pumps. I just hoped that Jacob would like it.

"You look fabulous!" Alice said, smiling.

"Thanks for the make-over, Alice." I replied, smiling to her. Then I stared at her, blinking. "Wow.. You got dressed fast." I said in disbelief.

"Practice, hun!" She laughed, twirling out of the bathroom. I followed her quietly. "I'll take you there, by the way. Since Jacob's already there." She intertwined her arm with mine, taking me out of the room.

I resisted the urge to laugh as I watched her. She now walked rather snootily, like most of the women here, with her nose held high in the air. "Practice too, huh?" I asked.

"Nope, just wanna blend in is all!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, Alice and I had arrived to our destination, but not without the other girl flashing that she knew some crazy driving skills. It was like she had a lead foot or something, or she had a really bad lust for speed. I was going to put my money on the last one.

"You know.. There's this thing.. Called the speed limit?" I said to her as we stopped, looking over to her. "Normal people like to abide by it so they don't die.." This sent Alice off in a fit of laughter, and I just stared at her. Didn't she care about her life or what? Stupid things like this were so dangerous!

"Bella, dearest! We're hardly normal people." She said with the fakest accent I had ever heard. "No, no. I'm kidding, but I'm sorry if I scared you. I just.. don't really like going the speed limit. There's just something about going fast that's so.. awesome." She looked as though she were really thinking to come up with the words.

"Well.. Right." I sighed. Darn it! I had another person that I can't stay mad at! "I forgive you." I mumbled, opening the car door and getting out. I jumped as I saw that she was already by my side, waiting for me to get out. Though, that little jump completely off-set my balance and sent me falling down to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for impact.

It never came. I cracked an eye open, looking up. I was suddenly swooped up into their arms. "You know.. I can never let you do anything without you getting into SOME kind of trouble." Jacob laughed at me, smiling. I sighed in relief.

"Shh, Jake. You know I'm very accident-prone." I said, rolling my eyes at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I noticed. And you look beautiful, I might add." He said, his eyes running over my form quickly. He grinned, hopping up onto the sidewalk, carrying me in.

"Jake! I don't need to be carried, I'm a big girl now!" I said, making a face. I looked around for Alice. Wait.. Where had she gone? I could've sworn she had been right there with us! She was very fast, or I was very slow. Either way, it kind of scared me. Just a little bit.

"She left while we were talking, if you want to know." He said, looking down at me. "And I know you're a big girl, but I feel like doing it anyways." He replied to my earlier statement.

He let me down after a couple of moments of walking and I looked around. This little area had many people wandering around, most of them talking with each other and carrying what looked to be props. It was a typical set up, I guess. I wandered over to watch them set up, tapping a finger to my lips.

"Ah, you must be Bella." A man said, coming up to me with a small smile. He was breath-taking. No words could truly describe how handsome he was. I held out my hand quietly, smiling.

"That's me." I replied as he took my hand, shaking it quietly. He nodded, letting go after a bit. I couldn't help but notice that his skin was just as cold as Alice's had been. It must've been a weird, family thing.

"Ah, good. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I have been very anxious to meet you. Jacob," He said, suggesting to him, "has told me many good things about you." I couldn't help the small blush that arose in my cheeks.

"He has, huh?" I asked, looking over at him with a small smile. He scratched the back of his head, smiling back to me as he shrugged.

"Indeed." He said, smiling quietly. "Do you mind coming to talk with me?" He asked. I nodded softly and he turned to walk. I quietly followed him, chewing on the inside of my cheek. I just really hoped I didn't make myself look stupid or anything.

-------

After being questioned, I was allowed to leave his office. He was actually a very kind person, it was also very easy to see why girls would be falling for him. I wandered out to find Jacob, searching around the area.

"Bella! Guess what?" I heard Alice say as she came up to me, "I just beat Edward in chess." She said smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really now? You didn't seem like a chess type of person to me.. Or him to that matter." I replied, tilting my head.

"Oh. I think chess is alot of fun! Are you looking for Jacob?" She asked me, looking around. "Because he's right over there!" She said, pointing to him.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks!" I said, going over to him. Alice didn't follow, she just stayed back. Had he said something to her that was very offensive or something? I didn't exactly get it, I just know that she never wanted to stay around when he was there.

"Hey!" I said, smiling. Jacob looked up from whatever he was reading and smiled to me.

"Hey Bells, how'd it go?" He asked me curiously, "You didn't go off and trip and fall on your face, now did you?" He asked jokingly, and I shot a small glare in his direction.

"No, I actually didn't hurt myself or anything. I'm quite proud of myself, thank you." I said, crossing my arms over her chest with a triumphant grin.

"Amazing." He said, laughing quietly. "Oh, and we're going to meet the rest of the cast members at two." 


End file.
